Don't Expect Me To Remember
by Kikaz
Summary: Do you still remember...Yoh...He can't remember, but only time will tell.The title of Shaman King will not be taken so easily.What did Anna do this time!PLEASE R&R!PLEASE!I suck at summarys..XD YohXOCAnnaXHao


**Don't Expect Me To Remember**

Sigh……HELLO WORLD! Ahem…Well this is my first shaman king fic so be nice and spare me my soul! –cough cough- Don't know why I chose this weird title.Lol

This is a YohXOc and maybe some AnnaXHao As well. So if you don't like it, I suggest you hit that big shiny black 'BACK' button over there, although I would very much appreciate it if you give this story a shot. Reviews are welcomed.

Oh yeah, most of the main characters are 16(e.g.Yoh, Horo Horo, Anna, Hao and so on…) except Ren, Lyserg, my OC, Ryu and ,maybe some other people as well. (Ren, Lyserg, OC:15)

The story starts after Ren and Yoh tied in a match, so they have to fight for one more round. The people they fight against have already won for three times so if they lose, it won't ruin their chances to go to the next stage. (Hope that clears your questions)

Ren: She don't own nothing! She's a worthless piece of cra- -

Kikaz: -ties Ren to a totem pole- now now Ren, don't be so vulgar… Well in short, all he's trying to say is that I don't own Shaman King ya? Now on with the story!

'Italics' are for flashbacks and dreams.

'...' are for thoughts.

"….." are for speech.

**The Awakening**

_Yoh... I sometimes wonder if you are still trying to remember me... Or have you given up hope?_

Her eyes snapped open when she heard her black oracle bell go off. She got off her futon and groggily made her way towards the oracle bell that hung loosely around her Tessen. Once she reached the oracle bell, she leaned forwards and went into a squatting position.

"What the hell could they want at this ungodly hour," she cursed aloud while scratching her head in irritation. Her slender fingers slowly snaked their way to the oracle bell and once she touched it, it stopped beeping. She tilted it upwards and read the contents.

It read: NEXT OPPONENT- ASAKURA YOH

"Eh…Asakura Yoh…" she stayed there in silence waiting for the words to slowly register in her half conscious mind.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANI!"

"Oi Yoh, found out who your next opponent is yet?" questioned Anna as she leaned against the door frame in her yukata.

"Eeto…Ozorin Suzuka des…" replied Yoh in a sleepy manner. He felt something prick the back of his mind when he said out that name; it's as if he had said it before.

"Ne Anna, have we met this person before? Her name sure sounds familiar…" inquired Yoh while tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Don't get distracted by such stupid things Yoh, just remember that all you have to do is become the Shaman King and give me a good life. So you had better not lose the next fight." lectured Anna as she sauntered back into her room.

"Hai…" replied Yoh lazily as he gave a last glance at the oracle bell.

'Ozorin Suzuka…I wonder what kind of person she is…' with that last thought, he drifted off into a much needed slumber.

His charcoal eyes fluttered open as the first rays of sunlight hit his sun-kissed skin. He didn't feel the urgency to wake up as the rest of the people in the house did. He could hear the sound of Anna's horrendous screaming and Manta's wailing while Ryu cowered in fear in the background. The more he heard it, the more he wanted to shut the noise out, which caused him to dive under the covers of the futon and try to fall back asleep. It was still way too early for someone like him to get up. Way too early. But the noise still remained, and instead of getting sleepier, he had gotten more awake. This drove him to his last resort. Chanting.

'Sleep'

'Sleep'

'Sleep'

'Sleep'

'Sleep'

"What are you doing?" an icy voice demanded.

"Sleeping," he replied without so much as interrupting his chanting.

He recognized that voice; it was none other than the Ice Queen herself, Kyouyama Anna.

"Eh heh heh heh…" laughed Yoh nervously as he sat up in his futon. He had answered her carelessly and now he had to pay the price. Before he could utter another word as his excuse, he found himself at the door with weights around his wrists and ankles. 'I should have known…' thought Yoh as waterfall tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"De-mo…de-mo…Anna-san! It's way too early for training and besides, there's a match tonight and I'm gonna wear myself out!" whined Yoh as he collapsed onto the floor.

"You want a divorce Yoh? I'm not going to marry anyone other than the Shaman King; you should know that by now." Anna replied unfeelingly. Yoh immediately straightened at her statement. He knew she meant nothing of her first sentence as Anna doesn't let go as easily as others, but there still was a nagging doubt in his mind. Did he love Anna? Did he really want to marry her? Yoh had always been a simple kid. His grandmother told him that Anna was his fiancée so he should love her, so he assumed that he loved her and that she him. But now that he's older, he seemed to be questioning this logic a bit more than usual. Anna had always fitted in the bad part of his childhood where he would always end up in tears at the end but what about the other times? He had tried multiple times to fit Anna into that part to less confuse himself but it was just impossible. It was as if the most crucial part of his memory had been torn away like when a book loses its last page. The influence that he had been actuated with all through his childhood seemed to be lost somewhere deep within the recesses of his mind.

Pondering was the correct word to describe it, he didn't move from that spot on the floor. He would only blink a few times before he resumes spacing out. Well that was what Anna thought of it, one of the many Yoh space out sessions. It had always irked her and now was no different. So she did what she would always do. She would pick up Manta and hurl his big head at Yoh. This was exactly what she did. Yoh was too busy 'spacing out' to notice Manta flying towards him regardless the shouts and screams of warning pouring out of Manta's mouth. As a result, both Manta and Yoh flew out of the door and onto the inviting dirt road in front of the house. He slowly peered up at the doorway only to find Anna looking smugly at Manta and Yoh's disheveled appearances.

"Remember Yoh, 50km or don't bother coming back. And stop by the grocery store after you're done won't you?" ordered Anna with such acid sweetness that it leaved no room for objections. That was all Yoh heard before the door slammed in his face.

"Mata kun…That Anna is really a force to be reckoned with…That was probably the 5th time I've been used as a bowling ball! I may never see the light again…" exclaimed Manta as he rubbed his head trying to rid the pain that still lingered.

"She is quite scary when she's angry…" stated Yoh while he got up and dusted himself off.

"I don't think 'quite scary' is the right way to put it Yoh-kun…" laughed Manta as they set off together, Manta on his bike and Yoh with his weights.

"OI SHISHOU!" roared Suzuka while she tumbled down the stairs in an aggravated manner. She waited and waited for a reply until she could take it no longer. Her whole body shook with anger as she focused her energy into finding any trace of human so she could pummel it to the ground. Underneath the heavy blanket of silence that hung over the house, she could hear a sound. The sound of somebody trying not to make a sound. Her eyes glinted in delight as she summoned her guardian spirits.

"Kairo! Kairin!" Suzuka summoned. Immediately after the words left her lips, crimson and navy blue smoke rose from the two blue and red gems engraved into her bracelet. The two spirits materialized beside the bracelets hanging loosely around her wrists. She let a smirk grace her lips as she now had a phoenix and a serpent at her disposal. And there she waited for the slightest sound, for her moment to strike. Soon the moment had come. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a fork lying on the table and with a swift motion, she threw it at Ryu. With that one fork…she caused mass destruction! (Lol, joking, joking!)

The top layer of Ryu's Elvis hairdo got completely mowed off. There she stood, triumph radiating off her while Ryu was cowering in the corner weeping for his again ruined hairdo.

"Oh yeah Ryu, aren't you s'pose to be at Anna-sama's place? Ya know cleaning and stuff," wondered Suzuka breaking the somber silence obtained from Ryu's uncontrollable weeping.

"Eh…hai Suzuka-chan, but I just came back to Shishou's place because I just finished cleaning Anna-san's bath and I still have until tonight to watch Yoh's match," said Ryu already recovering from the loss of hair. By the mention of his name, Suzuka quickly remembered why she wanted to find her Shishou. She marched out of the kitchen with her two spirits trailing behind in a heated conversation. When I say heated, I really mean heated.

"YOU BLOODY FOOL!" raged Kairin(Phoenix) as she unleashed a ball of fire at Kairo(Serpent).

"BLEAH!" taunted Kairo as he dodged the blow.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" screamed Kairin as she started to strangle Kairo with her beak.

"GUYS! CUT IT OUT!" ordered Suzuka when she stopped and turned around to give them a good hard glare. Though it didn't work and they started laughing instead.

'Well at least they stopped trying to kill each other…' thought Suzuka as a sigh escaped her lips.

'I really gotta work on my glaring, wonder how Anna-sama managed to perfect it…'

"Yo Suka!"

A muffled voice broke her chain of thoughts and she looked up to meet the mask of a bird.

Bird.

Bird.

Bird.

"SHISHOU!" yelled Suzuka.

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" she exclaimed when a dark look suddenly fell upon her face.

"You were hiding from me weren't you…thinking that I won't be able to get you thinking that I wouldn't find out…" muttered Suzuka. She looked up and her eyes went all googly (oooooh….GOOGLY) and glittery.

"NAZE SHISHOU? NAZE?" cried Suzuka as waterfall tears poured down her cheeks. Mikihisa felt a sweat drop roll down behind his head while he witnessed the scene.

"What is it Suzuka? You look ridiculous in that position," mumbled Mikihisa in glee while obviously playing the fool.

"You purposely set Yoh to be my next opponent didn't you?" wailed Suzuka.

Silence.

"Don't even try to worm yourself out of this one!"

Silence.

"You better reply me before I blow your brai –"

"Yup," said Mikihisa easily cutting Suzuka off.

"Yup…YUP! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!" wailed Suzuka yet again.

"Yup."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah…Shishou…" sighed Suzuka in defeat as she sank to the ground in a pile of jelly.

End Chapter 1

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY FINGERS! THE PAIN! Well hello! I finally finished the first chapter! Yay! Oh yeah, hope the Japanese words weren't confusing you guys too much, sorry bout that! I just feel more comfortable inserting them in ya know? But not to worry! For those of you who got confused, there's a glossary!

**Words Of Doom!**

Tessen: Iron fan (weapon)

Nani: What

Yukata: Japanese sleep-wear

Eeto: Let me see/ well/ errrr…

Des: A word to say at the end of a sentence to be polite. (I think so, not that sure)

Ne: (sentence end) indicates emphasis/ agreement/ request for confirmation etc.

De-mo: But/ however/ even

Mata-kun: Something like sighing. (e.g. Mata-kun…why is it so hot today?

Sigh…why is it so hot today?)

Shishou: Master/ teacher

Hai: Yes

OK! Now that;s over with, I want to clear up a few things, you guys know that Kairo is the serpent and Kairin is the phoenix right? Unlike Amidamaru, Bason and the other spirits, they live in the red and blue gems instead of the tablets. Kairin – Red/ Kairo – Blue. Oh and remember, THEIR 16! Even though their older, they are still in the Shaman Fight, so the other contestants aren't so young as 12 or 13 either. Oh before I forget, my other CCS story is on hold for this one just to let you guys know.

Ren: AH HA HA HA HA HA you pathetic scum!

Kikaz: O.o I see you have escaped the totem pole! But do not fear because Kikaz is here! –Does some dramatic movement-

Ren:…--"""

Suzuka: SAMA! Since when did I refer to Anna as sama!

Anna: Since the day you started to worship me.

Yoh: WEEEEEEEEEEE! I wanna fiiiiiight! –Jumps around with oranges in hand-

Amidamaru: Yoh-dono! Watch out for the tr --.

Kikaz: Too late…-Yoh goes splat on the tree-

Everybody: --"""

-Everybody starts chatting away and makes a helluva racket-

Kikaz: SILENCE!

-Everybody falls silent-

Kikaz: AHEM. Thanks for reading this story and I hope you will continue to, the next chapter will be out soon depending on the reviews so don't forget to review on your way out!

-Everybody starts to scream and shout again-

Kikaz: 'They just don't get it…'

Ja ne!


End file.
